


A Voice In the Night

by LdyBastet



Series: The Second Coming (RKA II) [2]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Uruha and Kai don't have to be in the same place to have hot, steamy sex...





	A Voice In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of the sequel to Ruki's Kinky Adventures. It's a short fic from Uruha's POV this time, and even if it references the backstory, you don't really need to have read any of the previous fics to enjoy this mostly porny little thing. Inspired by the prompt _phonesex_ for my 2019 Season of Kink card.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, PSC, or Heresy Inc, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter & Instagram. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

A cute little anime melody interrupted Uruha's playing, and he reached for his phone. It was Kai.

"Hey."

"Am I interrupting?" Kai asked, and Uruha could hear the smile in his voice.

"Only me practicing." Ruki had left earlier that evening, after they'd had a very, very late lunch delivered from the ramen place around the corner. "Are you done with work?"

"Yeah, it's all taken care of now so I can relax. So... How did it go?"

"How did what go?" 

Kai laughed. "Your first day alone together with our new boyfriend, of course!"

Uruha smiled. He hadn't forgotten about Ruki - that would be impossible - but he'd been focused on a particular phrase that he'd tried to play. A little distracted. "Oh. Yeah, it went well. We talked a bit about everything, you know, what we want and how to deal with things and how we feel... And then we watched a movie, or more like half a movie." He laughed a little.

"Half a movie." Kai sounded like he knew exactly what Ruki and Uruha had done that was more interesting than finishing whatever they had been watching. "Good. He doesn't have any regrets, I hope?"

Uruha shook his head, even though Kai couldn't see it. "No, no regrets from what he said. He seemed really happy, even if it's a lot to take in." Uruha was really happy too, not quite believing his luck. "I suggested to him that we have a date night or more like a day just for ourselves every week, and that you and I have one as well." It was one of the things that Uruha and Kai had talked about back when they had speculated about what it could be like _if_ they asked Ruki to join them.

"Okay. What did he say about that?"

"He liked it. He wondered if Sundays could be his day."

"Sure! We rarely have work on Sundays so that would work."

Uruha smiled. "Good. So, then we just have to decide on a day for us."

"Mm, and you know... I kind of want to have a day with Ruki too, to do more than have sex, like we've done before, or talk about work. Something more private... It doesn't have to be every week, but I'll talk to him about it. It's a lot to juggle, now in the beginning." 

"Band, meetings, writing music, recording, two boyfriends... Yeah." Uruha laughed. "I'm not complaining though!" And speaking of boyfriends, Uruha had an idea. "Want to come over?" He and Ruki had had a very nice time together, but he wouldn't mind having sex with his other boyfriend as well.

"Now?"

"Yeah?" It wasn't that late, was it? Uruha looked out the window. It was dark...

"Hmm... I'd like to, but, I'm kind of tired and I've already taken a shower and gone to bed."

Uruha didn't even have to time to get disappointed, because his imagination immediately conjured up a mental image of a naked Kai taking a shower. It was a very nice image, and also very distracting. "So, you're in bed now?"

"Mhm."

"I don't even get to ask what you're wearing?"

Kai giggled. "No. Well, you can ask, but you know what the answer is - nothing."

Uruha put the guitar that was still in his lap away. He had more important things to think about now. "I like it when you're naked..."

"I know. So, what are _you_ wearing?" Kai asked, a hint of mischief in his voice.

Uruha laughed. "Jeans, and a T-shirt. Nothing sexy."

"Ah, but you're wrong. That's very sexy. Anything is sexy on you," Kai added, adopting a flirty tone. "Tell me more."

"About?"

"Oh, I don't know, about how much you want me and wish I were next to you?"

"Mhmm? Want me to say that I want to kiss you all over, slide my hands over you, and lick your cock until you beg me to suck you?" Uruha asked softly, slowly easing his jeans open to give his hardening cock more room.

"Yes," Kai whispered, and Uruha wondered if he was touching himself already. He did have the advantage of being naked after all. "You always make me moan, even when I'm trying not to..."

"I like it when you moan, it's hot. And when you beg me to take you... Makes me so horny to hear that need in your voice." Uruha's cock was fully hard in his hand now, and he stroked it slowly, sliding the foreskin down and up and down again, occasionally letting the pad of his thumb glide over the head. 

"Mm, I can't help it. Your mouth is amazing, and your lips... Feels so good." Kai sounded a little breathy, and now Uruha was certain that Kai was touching himself. 

"Do you want to suck me too?" Uruha asked, remembering how good Kai's mouth felt on him. He pushed his jeans down to his thighs so he had full access and could play with his balls as well.

"God, yes! I love sucking your cock." Kai made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan, sounding every bit like he was wishing he could do it right at that moment. "I'd lick it all the way, from base to tip, take it into my mouth, tease it with my tongue and taste you..." He moaned, and the sound went straight to Uruha's cock.

"Suck me while I'm preparing you? While I'm moving my fingers in and out of your tight arse..." Uruha was half-lying on the sofa now, eyes closed, mind focused on the sensations he was feeling now as well as the sensations he was remembering from the many times he and Kai'd had sex.

Kai swallowed hard and groaned. "Yes... God, yes..."

"Are you hard? Is your cock big and hard in your hand now?" Uruha's breathing was speeding up, just like his strokes were. They were moaning more than they were talking now.

"Mm, wish you were here to touch me, want your hands on me, driving me wild..."

"Want me to fuck you? Want to feel my cock inside you, hard and fast?"

Kai moaned loudly. "Yes! Fuck I'm so close..."

Uruha could see it in his head - Kai's flushed cheeks, parted lips as he was breathing fast, intense gaze holding Uruha's... or perhaps his eyes were closed as he was losing himself in the pleasure? Uruha moaned and sped up his strokes. "Me too. Want you... Want your tight, hot arse, want to feel you come as I fuck you."

"Nnghnn... Fuck, Uru--ha... Fuck me..." Kai sounded more than a little incoherent now, and then he let out a low, deep groan that Uruha recognized as him coming.

They were silent then, just Uruha's panting and moaning breaking the silence as he focused on the pleasure that radiated from his groin. He was almost there, almost...

"Come for me," Kai demanded in a whisper, and Uruha lost it. With a half-choked moan, he tensed up and came all over his hand and stomach in hot pulses. 

"Mm," Kai mused. "Maybe I should order you to come more often if that is such a turn on?"

Uruha laughed, a little out of breath. "Can't help it. You have a sexy voice." He looked around for some tissue, but realized he'd have to get up to get some.

"Careful, you're giving me ideas," Kai teased.

"I'm sure I'll enjoy it, whatever it is." Uruha smiled, feeling content. "See you tomorrow?" He was starting to feel drowsy.

"Mmm, yeah." Kai yawned. "Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I needed that."

The line went dead and Uruha put the phone on the table. He should get up and wipe himself clean, maybe take a shower... Tomorrow he'd see Kai again, and Sunday, he had a date with Ruki. Uruha was smiling as he drifted off to sleep on the couch, clothes in disarray and come slowly drying on his skin.


End file.
